<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>× marks the spot by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851892">× marks the spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Gen, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a scar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>× marks the spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw mentions of scars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has a scar. An ugly jagged cross that stretches across his chest. Mangled and twisted. <strike> <em> The sigil. </em> </strike></p><p>He's not sure where he got it. He's not sure <em> when </em> he got it. It's been there as long as he can remember. <strike> <em> But then again, his memory doesn't go back very far. </em> </strike></p><p>It itches sometimes and it's annoying. <em> Very </em> annoying. The amount of clothes layered on top of him certainly doesn't make it any easier. </p><p>Aqua says they do that sometimes and Terra says it never really goes away, it's just something you have to live with.</p><p>So he manages. <strike> <em> And doesn't tell anyone about the sleepless nights when the itch becomes unbearable. </em> </strike></p><p>Until the Unversed appear. <strike> <em> The part of him that's missing finally makes its move. </em> </strike></p><p>Then the itch becomes a <em> burn</em>. And not the kind of burn that sears your skin, like one caused by a clumsy fira (he has experience). No. This burn is <em> cold</em>. Like a spike of ice in his heart. Like a blizzard in his soul.</p><p>It just doesn't go away. It's a constant dull ache that throbs right above his heart. <strike> <em> Or is it really in his heart, which yearns for its missing piece, an incomplete puzzle. </em> </strike></p><p>Then he meets <em>him</em>. The boy in the mask who speaks in riddles with a promise of death. <strike><em>The part of him that was stolen</em>. </strike></p><p>In that moment, he forgets how to breathe because the ache lights up his chest with pain. <strike> <em> And it's so familiar. Why is it so familiar? It's almost like…this has happened before. But when? </em> </strike></p><p>He's never felt as much relief as he does when the boy leaves. The flame in his chest subsides and he heaves so hard it hurts.</p><p>He needs to know more. He runs.</p><p>Throughout his journey, the ache never fades, settling deep in his chest. He can't ignore it, no matter how hard he tries. <strike> <em> A chain has been forged between his heart and another. One that's unbreakable. </em> </strike></p><p>He confronts the masked boy in the Graveyard, keyblades clashing so forcefully it makes his bones vibrate. <strike> <em> The fated clash of light and dark. </em> </strike></p><p>The boy watches him mockingly with a malevolent grin and piercing gold eyes. Such bright gold eyes. <strike> <em> Like those of the fallen Master. </em> </strike></p><p>The pain in his chest flares uncontrollably and not even the chilled vice the Unversed hold him in can numb it.</p><p>Did he pass out? He doesn't know but when he comes too he's in a place that shimmers with gold and writhes with a darkness that's so foreign yet not. <strike> <em> The piece of him that's missing. It's here but...it doesn't fit anymore. </em> .. <em> why? </em> </strike></p><p>They clash again and this time he wins. <strike><em>Their union is broken</em> <em>and the dreadful blade shatters into oblivion.</em></strike></p><p>The boy, Vanitas, for a second has such deep despair in his eyes that he can't bear to look at him. <em> T<strike>hose are the eyes of someone who's afraid. Afraid of disappearing. Afraid of losing everything. Afraid of losing himself.</strike> </em></p><p>His heart station shatters and he falls. He falls for a long time and wonders, heart still throbbing, if he'll ever hit the ground. <em> Scatter into a million pieces </em>.</p><p>He never does. Someone catches him, their strong heart embracing his weak one which splutters like a worn out machine.<strike> <em> The child of the sky. A boy destined for greatness. </em> </strike></p><p>The scar on his chest no longer itches and finally, finally, at long last he can rest. His eyes flutter shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A gentle hand in his hair and the warm smile that he missed more than anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Good morning Ven." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>